<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh no a murderer. wait i think i kinda like him by chikkampli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426128">oh no a murderer. wait i think i kinda like him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikkampli/pseuds/chikkampli'>chikkampli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Other, University, basically season 0 yami but he's like, not season 0 but he is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikkampli/pseuds/chikkampli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ever watched season 0? it's episode 2 but tweaked a little</p><p> </p><p>basically, yugi goes to a restaurant called BurgerWorld alone, and some weird things happen</p><p>also sorry if anything's ooc or whatever— this isn't my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic but this is my first public one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler &amp; Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i get held hostage for the first time 😳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi Mutou, a 23 year-old university student, was heading towards the popular fast food spot, BurgerWorld The young man hadn't been to the restaurant in months (as he was busy with school and other subjects of the like—), so he decided that going somewhere to unwind alone would be a great idea. Going there would be something he needed. Yugi had brought his tote bag. His sketchbook, pencils, watercolors, and some brushes were in it because he was planning to create something. Yugi didn't plan much more afterwards, but he was thinking of painting the light and jovial scenery the joint usually had.</p><p>Eventually, he entered through the doors, finding the usual greeting the staff had to say. This time, it felt a little forced. Yugi dismissed that. <em>They probably just want to get done with their jobs and go home,</em> he thought. He was led to a booth by another employee who was a waitress (she seemed less strained than the previous ones) and was asked if he wanted anything to eat. Yugi laid the tote bag he had over his shoulders on the seat and sat down. Then, he placed his order.</p><p>“Um, just a medium-sized double beef burger with chili cheese fries,” Yugi avoided eye contact with the  waitress. She was very pretty, and that did not sit well with the fact he was pretty shy. “I would also like a strawberry milkshake, with extra strawberry chunks and syrup.”</p><p>The waitress nodded along, humming after each sentence. Her brown, short hair bouncing almost perfectly  as she listened. “Is that all, sir?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah. Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. I'll get your order served up soon, have a great day!”</p><p>She left Yugi blushing. She was so cute, and very kind. Yugi cursed his sexuality, wishing he could disappear and never be discovered ever again. He then realized she probably hadn't even noticed he thought she was cute, and started to feel utterly stupid. Ignoring his ever-flooding feelings of embarrassment, he pulled his sketchbook out of his bag and grabbed a pencil along with it. Yugi stopped. <em>What am I going to draw? I want to draw the people in here, but I think I'll be here all day if I do…</em> The man pouted while thinking. He would have to do something smaller. Maybe the objects on the table? Yugi believed he needed the practice since he usually drew people or skulls, something with the human body (or animals). With the newfound feeling of certainty, he started drawing the salt shakers and pepper bottles. They were in a tray with other packets of assorted goods. He was focused intently on the sight in front of him, sketching the items until his food came.</p><p>He thanked the waitress, who in return said “You’re welcome,” and thanked him for coming there. Yugi left his food untouched for about five minutes until he decided to eat. The food was still warm, luckily, and he enjoyed it without much complaint. He felt honestly content.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn't last long.</p><p> </p><p>Yugi wished he had savored his time drawing and eating a lot more. As soon as he finished his sketch, a man who seemed like he was working for the police had told the entire restaurant that there may be a suspect in the building. Of course, that left Yugi a little on edge, but nothing would happen, right? He had never experienced something like this before, and the chances of it escalating was even smaller (in his opinion, at least. Although he was mostly trying to calm himself and stay focused on his drawing). The employees checked each customer's left calf for a bruise since one should be on the victim. No one had a bruise, to Yugi's relief. He had thought it was over.</p><p>It wasn't. The suspected culprit was also allergic to eggs. The same waitress that took Yugi's order announced  that their buns were made with eggs. Yugi nodded along, but then a man started to freak out. He was yelling hysterically, saying that he needed a doctor and that he was allergic to eggs.</p><p>“I don't want to die!” he cried, “Just please take me to the hospital! Save me!”</p><p>There were tears rolling down his eyes. A panicked expression clouded his tan face while his sunglasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. After smirking at his reaction, the waitress told him that she lied, and that he was going to jail. Yugi smiled, thinking that she was smart and clever for what she did. <em>He totally fell for it!</em> He smiled,<em> I hope she realizes how smart she is.</em> The man, who Yugi guessed was from the police force (he found out that he was a detective), held the criminal back as he went to lunge at the waitress. Instead, he fell on the manager who happened to be next to him and the detective. The criminal had accidentally lifted up the manager's left pant leg, which revealed an unexpected sight. There was a bruise. </p><p>He started yelling, saying the manager was the one they were looking for. As the detective pulled the criminal off of him, the criminal had ripped off the back of the manager's shirt revealing a large tattooed spider across his back. </p><p>“It’s Jiro the Jorogumo!” the detective raised his voice in shock.</p><p>Everybody was in a state of shock and panic, but nobody was able to talk or move. The building was dead silent. Soon, Jiro had jumped up and yanked the bandana that was wrapped around the waitress's head, stole the gun from the criminal, and dashed over to where Yugi was sitting.</p><p>Yugi sat there paralyzed. He was completely mortified. How does a simple, calm afternoon turn into this? He didn't know, and his mind was complete mush. He could barely think and process what was happening around him. Everything Yugi heard went from one ear out of the other for a bit. Jiro had tied the bandana around his eyes so quickly that Yugi himself didn't even notice. He then held him at gunpoint.</p><p>“Get down, if you don't want this precious man to get hurt,” he said sadistically. Yugi heard shuffling, so he assumed that people followed his command. “Well, now then, this is a great gathering. I need something in me. Hey you, the short one! Yeah, you. Fetch me some cigs and alcohol. Don't forget the lighter.”</p><p>
  <em>No! He can't hurt anybody else! I won't put somebody else's life in jeopardy if I can stop it! </em>
</p><p>“Whoever you are, don't listen! I don't want you getting hurt because of me—!”</p><p>Before Yugi could finish, a hard slap went across his face causing tears to fall from his eyes.</p><p>“You don't speak unless I tell you to!” Jiro scoffed, pressing the gun harder into his head “Do you <em>want</em> to die?”</p><p>Yugi stayed silent. He heard him scoff and mumbled something about him being a pain. A few moments later, he heard footsteps resounding from not too far ahead of him. They stopped and he heard metal being laid on the table, most likely a tray. Some shuffling could be heard as a new body slid across them.</p><p>“Who told you that you could sit here?" Yugi could feel the annoyance and anger bubbling up in Jiro's voice. It was quite scary.</p><p>“That’s besides the point,” a new voice calmly replied. It was gentler, and full of confidence. The voice was like honey— the baritone sound of it rolling along his (he's assuming it's a guy) tongue. It was perfect. “I see you've taken advantage of an innocent person, and well, that doesn't sit well with me. So, it's game time.”</p><p>“What the hell’s wrong with you, kid?” Jiro said, shuffling around before opening… a box? </p><p>Yugi didn't really know.</p><p>“But this isn't a normal game,” the voice declared, “It’s a game of darkness. A game of your life.”</p><p>“I’m intrigued,” he said, “Seems fun. How do you play this ‘game of darkness’?”</p><p>The voice clicked his tongue, chuckling a little. “There’s only one rule. Both of us have to choose one finger. We are not allowed to use any other finger than the one we have chosen. Using the finger you have chosen, you have to try to take the other person’s life.” There was an eerie pause. Yugi had wondered if the game started until the voice spoke up again. “So, which finger shall it be?”</p><p>Yugi heard the sound of liquid pouring. He guessed it was alcohol. Then, he felt the pressure of the gun being released from his head.</p><p>“I choose my pointer finger. It'll kill you in an instant,” a chilling, sinister laugh came from Jiro's mouth, making Yugi freeze up. His grip on Yugi got tighter while he laughed. Yugi let out a quiet squeak.</p><p>“Well, I choose my thumb,” the voice declared. “Let’s begin.”</p><p>He let go of Yugi. “You ever danced with the devil? Well, today you'll start!”</p><p>Then, a small click entered Yugi's ears. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I need to light my cig…”</p><p>It was quiet. Yugi strained his ears, trying to hear any signs of movement. There was a bit of shuffling— most likely from the voice.</p><p>“Oh, it looks like I've dropped the lighter,” the voice said.</p><p>“Hey, what the—!”</p><p>“That’s Russian vodka you're pouring there. It's 90% alcohol. So, one move, and you'll meet your demise. Let's go,” the voice scoffed a little. Yugi felt strong arms pick him up and take off his blindfold. It took the student a minute to adjust to the lighting, and he saw him. Before Yugi could say anything, he was cut off by a voice.</p><p>“I removed the lighter, you piece of shit!” Jiro yelled manically. His breath was ragged, and then he started laughing. One could say he was a megalomaniac if he kept on acting like he was super powerful. “I’m gonna kill you!”</p><p>Yugi looked at the man holding him, and he noticed he had tan skin. His eyes were a glowing red, and, oddly enough, his hair was almost identical to his. The only difference was that he had a few blonde hairs sticking up, and that the ends of the black portion was a fiery red. But that wasn't the most unusual part— no— the man had a blinding, golden eye plastered across his forehead.</p><p>“Scum,” the man spat, “I knew you couldn't follow the rules,” his voice was laced with vengeance. His eyes were narrowed and he had a furious expression clouding his whole entire face. If looks could kill, that manager would be burnt to a crisp. “Games of Darkness are meant for shedding light on a person’s true character, their soul. They expose criminals and humanity's failures. Those who do not cooperate are doomed to suffer,” he pointed at him, “The Door of Darkness has opened.”</p><p>“You—!” the manager picked up the gun and fired. Screams resounded throughout the restaurant, but luckily, nobody was hurt. Yugi stared wide-eyed as the man somehow caught on fire. The screams of him and the rest of the remaining people hurt Yugi's ears. The man turned around and led them outside. They walked in silence the entire way until the man stopped. The both of them were at least a block away from the restaurant at this point.</p><p>“My bag…” was the first thing Yugi said since the incident. </p><p>The man that saved him said nothing as he gave it to him. “I put everything you had in here, minus the food,” he put his hands in his pockets. “Are you alright?”</p><p><em>Alright? I was just held hostage, and I watched a man get burned! To death, most likely! No, I'm not alright, you mysterious stranger!</em> Yugi looked up at the man, giving him a glare. “No, I'm not. I'm not alright. I was just held hostage, for goodness's sake! I watched a man burn right in front of my eyes! Why would you ask that?!” he shouted, flailing his arms around as he raised his voice. He paced in circles, eventually arriving back where he was before.</p><p>“. . .Sorry,” the man said. “Well, I'll call you an Uber.”</p><p>“Uh, no thanks,” Yugi sneered, “Didn’t you just— ugh nevermind! Just…do whatever. I don't care. Call an Uber.”</p><p>He nodded and followed Yugi's word. He did indeed call an Uber, and to Yugi's relief, he didn't follow. Yugi muttered goodbye to the man and entered, using the money he gave him right before to pay for the Uber. Once the car started moving, he sank down in his seat, feeling drained and paranoid. It was like anything could happen at any given moment. A car crash, the death of his roommate and best friend, Jounouchi, anything. Yugi fished his phone out of his pocket and started to text his friend.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Me @ 4:37 PM</em></strong>: <em>Hey, Jou. Are you there</em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:37 PM</strong></em>: <em>thank fucking god you're safe</em> </p><p><em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:37 PM</strong></em>: <em>i called u a billion timez</em></p><p><em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:38 PM</strong></em>: <em>*times</em></p><p><em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:38 PM</strong></em>: <em>Why didn't u pick up???</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:38 PM</strong>: I'll tell you when I get home</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:38 PM</strong>: i wasn't able to</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:38 PM</strong>: I just wanted you to know I was safe incase you heard</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:39 PM</strong>: of course i heard yug</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:39 PM</strong>: bitch you had me up in here thinking u were dead</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:39 PM</strong>: oh… </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:39 PM</strong>: when I get home, you're gonna lecture me aren't you</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:39 PM</strong>: You never use 'bitch' unless it's important or something like that</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:40 PM</strong>: yea i am</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:40 PM</strong>: at least you're okay, i don't know what would happen if something else happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:40 PM</strong>: 👍🏻</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:40 PM</strong>: Yeah, well, im close to our apartment so I should come soon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me @ 4:40 PM: I love you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:41 PM</strong>: I love ya too u stink tard</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:41 PM</strong>: lil dude 🤜🏻</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:41 PM</strong>: This game again? lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:41 PM</strong>: puppy 🤛🏻</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:42 PM</strong>: Celtic Guardian</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:42 PM</strong>: WE SAID NO DM CARDS YUG</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:42 PM</strong>: ur disqualified smh 🤦🏼♂️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:42 PM</strong>: no u</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:42 PM</strong>: okay wait I have to get out of this car</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:43 PM</strong>: hey Jounouchi, I'm back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:43</strong>: oh cool</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jounoucheetoe 💫🐶 @ 4:43</strong>: wait didn't you walk to BurgerWorld</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Me @ 4:43 PM</strong>: yeah but i called an Uber to leave</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, that's kind of true,</em> Yugi thought. Before he knew it, he was home. Yugi opened the door, revealing a sitting Jounouchi. Jounouchi was sitting, his back against the wall. Once he saw Yugi, the man jumped up and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, mumbling about how much he scared him. Eventually, Jou pulled away and closed the door for his friend, and they walked together to the living room.</p><p>“So, tell me what happened.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. jou is my best friend in the world 🎵🎶 jou is my best friend in the sea 🎵🎶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yugi comes home. he's shaken. joey makes him feel better. yami makes a semi-appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again 🌚<br/>I've finished chapter two, and I'm quite looking forward for the next one, so that's nice<br/>and honestly? I made Yami and Atem (even though they're the same person) two separate people just because i saw that around and i was like "you know? that would be cool" so sorry if that bothers you for some reason??? i didn't mean to—<br/>anyway, enjoy this (hopefully) and maybe you won't find out too soon or my secret secrets are ruined. i don't want them to be.</p><p>also tw: trauma, gun stuff???,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “So, tell me what happened,” Jounouchi said as he helped Yugi onto the couch. Of course, Yugi didn't really <em> need </em> help, but he knew better than to deny help from Jounouchi. His friend would make a fuss about it and go on a ten hour rant on ‘Why Yugi Should Be Monitored For 24 Hours At Least’. It was nice to know that his best friend cared for him deeply, but sometimes it could get suffocating. Yugi would tell him to back off if it became too much, and Jou would understand. It was nice.</p><p>             “You saw the news right?” Yugi started. Jou nodded. “Well, I'm assuming that they mentioned a person being held at gunpoint, and that person <em> may </em> have been me—”</p><p>             “WHAT?” Jou shouted. “You were held at gunpoint?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!”</p><p>             “Um, well… I figured that it would be better in person, but don't worry! I'm okay, see?” Yugi frantically searched his brain for any kind of assurance he could give to his panicked friend. “I’m alive. I have no physically damages, I can walk fine—”</p><p>             “That’s not the point!” he interrupted, “The point is, Yug’, is dat you were held at gunpoint. <em> Gunpoint. </em> Yeah, you're fine on da outside, but are you alright on da inside? Somethin’ like dat ain’t gonna go away overnight, Yugi.” Jounouchi sighed.</p><p>             “Yeah, I know, Jou, but—”</p><p>             “Tell me Yug’, does it still bother ya? You know better than ta lie ta me.”</p><p>             Yes is what Yugi <em> wanted </em> to say, truly, but he couldn't. All he did was nod. He couldn't cry about it; his eyes were too dry— he just felt drained. He needed to take a nap, or do something relaxing. Naps were more favorable, but he knew this conversation was not over yet.</p><p>            “Alright,” Jou said, “Now, do you wanna talk about it, or do ya wanna leave it there?”</p><p>             He did want to talk about it, he really did, but the words didn't come out. He took a deep breath in, but his mouth hung open. No matter how hard he tried to force something out, his throat tightened and his mouth would close. <em> Yugi, you can do this. Jou is worried, and you should tell him. It's not easy, but you can do it. </em> He closed his eyes and exhaled. Yugi opened them and looked at his friend, preparing himself to talk.</p><p>             “It all happened so quickly… It didn't even feel real, you know? He just grabbed me and, well,” he stopped there. He didn't want to continue. The experience sank in. At first, it was all kind of like a dream, a horrid one. When he was with that man, he was still mad, scared, and confused about it— but he could at least voice how he felt. But now, even thinking about it makes his insides clench and his heart drop. He would get hot, uncomfortable, and somehow cold. He guessed that's what people meant by breaking into a ‘cold’ sweat. Yugi truly wanted this to end, and Jou noticed.</p><p>             “Hey, bud, ya don't gotta force yourself now,” his voice was soft and concerned. He pulled Yugi into a gentle hug, rubbing figure eights into his back. “Do ya wanna stop?”</p><p>             Yugi nodded, burying his head into Jounouchi’s neck. "I'm sorry," he inhaled deeply. "I should-"</p><p>             "No you shouldn't," Jounouchi responded. "You should rest. You don't hafta sleep or anythin' like dat, but you're not gonna start workin' on work like this." He pulled away from Yugi, but he kept his hands on his shoulders. "I'll order some takeout. Chinese?"</p><p>             Yugi nodded. He gently pried Jou’s hands from his shoulders and turned to face the front. The look on his face could only be best described as tired and scared. He was tired after everything that had happened to him, and scared because of what <em> could </em> happen later. Yugi was still scared because of the incident at the restaurant, too, and if that could happen, what else was in store for him? It was horrific, all the feelings that he re-felt, and every single possibility was circling through his head. It was all he could think about. The feeling of the cold, steel gun pressing harder and harder into his skull, it ached. He could feel the gun drilling that hole right now. Yugi could feel his arms giving out, unable to fight back the man that held him at gunpoint. The man's grip was still there, tightening around him— his bones felt like they were going to disintegrate, like his arms were just turning into human mush. The thought made Yugi visibly wince. He hated this with his entire being.</p><p>             Jounouchi reached for Yugi's hand, attempting to calm Yugi. He didn't know what his small friend was thinking about, but it obviously wasn't about food. He squeezed the small hand gently, rubbing his thumbs over Yugi's fingers, palm, just anywhere. He used his other hand to pat Yugi's back, signaling he was about to leave. Jounouchi gave his hand one last squeeze before standing up to get his phone, leaving his friend alone in his thoughts. For the most part, Yugi had calmed down, thankfully, but the feelings still lingered. He ignored them and stood up, heading to the kitchenette the apartment had. He could hear the muffled voice of Jounouchi speaking to the person on the other line taking their order. It paused, and Jounouchi asked if Yugi wanted fortune cookies. Yugi replied with a quieter, but still audible “yes”, and moved on. </p><p>             He opened the freezer door, and to no surprise, it was almost empty. <em> We really need to go grocery shopping real soon. I'll tell Jounouchi that we need to go after he's done with his call. </em> There were only two small tubes of ice cream and a few boxes of TV dinners. Neither of the two men knew how to cook anything more than instant ramen, but Yugi had taken it upon himself to learn how to cook things up. Two nights ago, he had attempted to make pasta, and it turned out well. He used parmesan, chicken, alfredo sauce, and some green vegetable he forgot the name of. He made Jounouchi try it and he praised it like it was from the heavens. It made Yugi smile seeing his best friend so happy, so he decided he should cook some more. The night before, he made a meal plan with dishes that he thought they could both enjoy. He hid it in his binder so Jou wouldn't know. It was somewhat of a surprise, but if Jounouchi found out Yugi wouldn't mind. Why not let it be a surprise? Yugi knew that his friend liked good surprises, and anything to do with food made him elated. He was like a puppy, or a ‘dog’, like Seto would claim, and Yugi agreed silently. Jounouchi hated it, and would get defensive and start yelling, and it sort of resembled how a dog would bark. But Yugi would never admit that. Jou would be disappointed, but it'd blow off.</p><p>             Thinking about Jounouchi made Yugi feel happy. There was a little bounce in his step as he reached for the ice cream. He closed the freezer door and equipped a spoon so he could eat the cold treat. He opened the top and dug the spoon in the sweet goodness, and at the same moment, Jou walked in.</p><p>             “Da food’s comin' in a bit,” he stated, “So, while we wait, lemme have some of dat ice cream!” Jou smiled and grabbed a spoon, digging into the treat. “Mint chocolate? Of course it's mint chocolate— it's literally on da box.” He pinched his nose in disappointment after he realized his ignorance. Yugi giggled and ate more of it.</p><p>             “It’s also green too, with chocolate chips,” he teased.</p><p>             “Ah, whateva! I'm still eatin’ it, ain’t I?” Jou pouted.</p><p>             “Yes, the consumption of ice cream. Every university student loves this pastime. It could even be considered a ritual,” Yugi snorted and continued. “Those who participate though, are more susceptible to brain freezes than the average person. The students, however, have found their ways around it, but only a select few know. Those who know only tell the ways if the student is deemed worthy of the knowledge. As long as they are in the university, they are not allowed to tell a soul. It's serious business, Jounouchi.”</p><p>             “Sounds like it,” the taller male played along, “I wanna know ‘da ways’ though. Why does it hafta be so hidden?” </p><p>             “Because,” Yugi started, “It <em> is </em>a ritual. A cult runs it, and it's called ‘The Cold Ones’, because, ice cream. Nobody knows who they truly are— unless they reveal themselves to you, but you are not allowed to tell people of their identities or they'll have to go to the last resort.”</p><p>             “ ‘Last resort’?”</p><p>             “Yes, last resort,” he answered, trying to make his voice sound ominous, “Nobody knows what they'll do, but I can assure you it's not good.”</p><p>             “Creepy. Wouldn't want anything to happen ta me.”</p><p>             "Exactly. It's better if we don't associate ourselves with them. They can and <em> will </em> get pretty serious," Yugi flinged his spoon into the sink. The utensil made a loud <em> clink! </em>sound as it hit the steel surface. He jumped, not expecting the spoon to be so loud. "AaHh- I didn't mean for that to happen-"</p><p>             "Just say you were scared an' move on, Yug'," Jou teased. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, which definitely surprised them both. Jou laughed and patted Yugi's back. "I'll get it." Jounouchi pulled his wallet from his pocket and opened the door. The crinkling of plastic bags could be heard as Jou made small talk with the delivery man. Soon, the door closed and the sounds the plastic bags made were more in Yugi's earshot.</p><p>             "Well, da food came really fast," Jou commented. He placed the food on the counter. "Wanna eat some cookies first? They're delicious~"</p><p>             "Nah, we should eat some of the orange chicken first, Jou. They <em> are </em>a delicacy after all," Yugi responded. The man opened one of the boxes and by chance, the chicken was there. "Nice!"</p><p>             "Looks like ya got some super powers," Jounouchi chuckled and took a plastic fork that came pre-wrapped with their order. He opened it and picked a big piece, and then popped it in his mouth, whole. "Delishishf."</p><p>             "Ew, don't talk while chewing!" Yugi laughed, "Finish eating that, we'll just eat the cookies now."</p><p>             Jou swallowed the food and looked at Yugi. "What's wrong with me eatin'? Jealous dat I can fit more food in my mouth than you?"</p><p>             "Absolutely not," he smiled. "Yami would hate that. You know they'd throw a fit. Now let's eat our cookies."</p><p>             "Yami ain't here," Jou reminded.</p><p>             Yugi stuck out his tongue playfully and grabbed the cookies. There were four in total, so he gave himself two and his friend two. "Wanna go first?" he asked.</p><p>             "Sure," Jounouchi cracked open one cookie and read it, " 'Patience is key. Do not let your anger dismiss your logic'. Huh. Dis fortune cookie went kinda deep, though."</p><p>             Yugi snorted, "Okay, my turn!" he excitedly opened his first one. " 'Your life will take an unexpected turn, accept it. The outcome will be fruitful.' Ooh, wonder what that is. Go, Jou." </p><p>             “ ‘You don't have to worry’,” he snickered, “Dat’s vague.”</p><p>             “Very. Don't worry, I guess,” Yugi opened his last cookie. “ ‘Even when certain predicaments may make you skeptical, always believe’.” Yugi wondered what that meant.</p><p>             “Sounds like you're in for one heck of a time,” Jou ate one of his cookie halves. “Well, if these little things are true, yanno, all dat. Orange chicken?”</p><p>             He picked up the box and shook it in his hand. “Yes. Let's eat in the living room— we can watch movies. I bid on Mulan!”</p><p>             “But we watched Mulan <em> last </em> time!” Jounouchi complained as he picked up the bags, “I’ll call Yami here if you choose that, Yug’. They'll tell you <em> no. </em>”</p><p>             “I wouldn't mind,” he grinned, “They're my partner, like a very cool, older sibling.”</p><p>             “No Mulan. I wanna choose somethin' <em> this </em>time! Yami would side with me on dis.”</p><p>             “Yami isn't here.”</p><p>             “They could be,” Jou reached for his phone again.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Me @ 6:45 PM : </em> </b> <em> yugis being yugi, can you come over and play the parent? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>yam 🍠 @ 6:45 PM: </em> </b> <em> I thought you two were grown men. </em></p><p><b> <em>yam 🍠 @ 6:46 PM: </em> </b> <em> What happened this time? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Me @ 6:46 PM: </em> </b> <em> Yugi wants to watch mulan but we did that last time </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>yam 🍠 @ 6:46 PM: </em> </b> <em> Really? You need me to come over to make a decision? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Me @ 6:47 PM: </em> </b> <em> nah, i just don't wanna watch mulan and i know if you came over you'd not let h choose that </em></p><p><b> <em>Me @ 6:47 PM: </em> </b> <em> *him </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>yam 🍠 @ 6:47 PM: </em> </b> <em> Alright. You know how long it takes for me to get there. I have been missing you two, really. </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Me @ 6:47 PM: </em> </b> <em> This is Yugi and 🥺 </em></p><p><b> <em>Me @ 6:47 PM: </em> </b> <em> I miss you too other me </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>yam 🍠 @ 6:48 PM: </em> </b> <em> I do too, Partner. I have to change so I'll see you two. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Seen 6:48 PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>             “Did you really have to text him, Jou?” Yugi asked.</p><p>             “Yea, of course! You wouldn't have stopped if it was just me,” he sat down and stole another piece of orange chicken. “Yam's the only one dat can make you <em> not </em> do somethin’, so why not use dat to my advantage?”</p><p>             “Ouch,” Yugi playfully punched the blonde. “Katsuya Jounouchi is mean.”</p><p>             “No, I'm da most polite man you'll eva meet.”</p><p>             “Hm… I think you need to re-think that statement, Jou,” he teased.</p><p>             “Hey, at least I have…not gravity defying hair!”</p><p>             Yugi rolled his eyes mirthfully, “Yes, having such hair as mine is so wrong.”</p><p>             Both men laughed and consumed their food with much content, waiting for their new arrival to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as you've probably noticed, when i refer to yami, i used they/theirs/they're/they'll etc., and that's because i wanted to make a non-binary character because i personally use they/them and just i don't know— it makes me happy.<br/>(i technically didn't make yami but you get it, right?)<br/>also did you see ;)))). what i ;))))). did there ;)))))). if you didn't that's fine, but it's probably obvious idk.<br/>ALSO, this chapter was going to get too long because i was planning for Yami to ACTUALLY appear, but that would make the chapter too long, so i cut it off a little awkwardly— I'll fix it later. Next chapter will probably just be Yami, Yugi, and Joey being best friends because i think they are a very great trio. Yugi and Joey *may* go shopping also, but that may just only be chapter 4. Also, I may switch to Joey instead of Jounouchi because i guess I’m American™. I used Jounouchi because I was thinking of season 0 at the time which only came out in japan, so it's only in Japanese. But now, I wanna use Joey now because I watched the other anime in English, and I'm currently re-watching it so,,, Joey Wheeler 🤠. Also, it's what comes to the front of my mind. Anyway, I ranted for too long. Hope you liked this. Oh, also, is Joey's speech okay? I tried to capture his accent but i think it came out wonky 🤡. I JUST NOTICED. YUGI WOULD PROBABLY BE UNCOMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT DEATH. EDIT TIME—<br/>ALRIGHTY I FIXED IT 👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼<br/>and yes, yam. get it? because yams hshshahahaha.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hoped you like this, it's something I've had in my head for a while</p><p>also anzu/téa bashing?? on ff.net there's a lot and I'm like "oh okay"<br/>like im just sitting there reading some puzzleshipping and like man. those writers from the 2000s did n o t hold back. they meant it when they said they hated her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>